


Не выгравированное на коже ты

by PlanAngel



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Scars, Soulmates, Trust
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlanAngel/pseuds/PlanAngel
Summary: У Лютика вся спина ругательствами покрыта, Геральт запястья прячет и никогда рукава не закатывает. Ведь знают оба, что не виноваты, языки острые тому вина.AU! У соулмейтов на коже проявляются шрамы в виде оскорблений, адресованных паре.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 14





	Не выгравированное на коже ты

**Author's Note:**

> Коллаж - https://vk.com/photo431956159_457240272
> 
> 14.07.20 перенесено с фикбука.

Лютик был громким. Ярким, заметным и порой до невозможного надоедливым. Геральту он чем-то щенка напоминал: такой же наивный и преданный. Куда бы ты ни сунулся — он за тобой, а как уйдёшь, запрёшь пред ним дверь на щеколду, смиренно уляжется покрай неё и ждать будет. Глаз за ночь не сомкнёт, но дождётся. А как явишься — сразу, вместо виляний хвостом, лютню свою схватит и заведёт песню, восхваляя и радуясь, что не один теперь.

Геральт не понимал. Сам был сдержанным, лицо камнем и ни намёка на чувства. Ведьмаки ведь боли не знают. Чуть ли не каждый всплеск эмоций у Лютика за слабость принимал. Боялся в нём свои, глубоко внутрь запрятанные страхи узнать. Давил в себе человечность: ему ведь не пристало, стиль жизни такой — вряд ли местечко для эмпатии найдётся. По работе не положено.

А бард и не настаивал: ему ни к чему было. Всё сам прекрасно понимал и лишний раз не ворошить старался. Зачем? Глаза — вот отражение души. Не скроешь ничего, словно омут тянут, пускать не хотят. Загляни, мол, узри, сколько боли внутри таится, как много пережито было. Чем дольше жизни срок у ведьмака — тем взгляд непроницаемее становится. Порой и задумывается на секунду — а не ошибся ли?

Но чувствует, что нет, правильно всё понял, ведь нитью связаны, которая промахнуться не даст. И крик чужой, из груди отчаянно рвущийся, замять спешит, паузы неловкие наполняя шутками пошлыми, песнями боевыми. Пускай отдохнёт, ведь Лютик знает, что не Мясник из Блавикена он, не мутант поганый и уж тем более не урод, а Геральт. Не миллион ругательств разных, выгравированных, по телу разливающихся, а Геральт.

Родной, до дрожи желанный и любимый. Защищать бросающийся каждый раз, стоит лишь на дюйм к опасности потенциальной приблизиться. Поступки с головой выдают, объединяясь в этой борьбе неравной против неприступности напускной со взглядом.

Ведь знает, что любит. Души не чает, огонь и воду пройдёт, горой встанет, лишь бы ни одна душа живая больше обидеть не в силах была. Сам же свои запястья потирает иногда, с нежностью, отливом отчаяния и сожаления в глазах медовых смотрит, без слов всё донести пытаясь. Жаль мне, не подстилка ведьмачья ты, уродом и бездарностью жалкой никто больше назвать не посмеет.

И Лютик верит. Потому что знает, что обманывать ведьмаку незачем. Чего бы тому ни стоило — рядом будет, в обиду не даст. Потому и тянется за поцелуем — не отвергнет, уверен. В завтрашнем дне тоже, да и в себе: душа родная в сердце и душу спокойствие, умиротворение принесла.

Они вместе, а остальное так уж важно? Потому поцелуй длится словно вечность, терпкий, полный любви и страсти неприкрытой. Вот он я, открытый пред тобой, словно книга, — читай. Загибай, где хочешь, страницы, важное подчёркивай, фразы любимые нескончаемое количество раз перечитывай.

А второму незачем, ведь тоже знает. Чувствует. Понимает. Аккуратно, словно навредить боясь, по щеке ведёт, голову чуть набок наклонив. Уголки губ приподнимает, разглядывает внимательно, боясь любую деталь на лице родном упустить.

Лютику слов не хватает, он себя не ощущает, будто и не с ним сейчас всё это происходит. Не верит, ведь так хорошо просто не может быть. Дыхание сбивается, мыслей в голове не остаётся, все врассыпную разбегаются. А когда руки чьи-то волосы оттягивают, заставляя шею подставить, голову запрокинув, так совсем. Будто под дых ударили, воздуха и не глотнуть.

У Геральта занятие любимое — барда своего до полуобморочного состояния доводить. Губами к шее припасть, затем дорожкой поцелуев до ключицы опуститься, укус оставить и тут же зализать, извиняясь будто. Поскуливания негромкие слушая, надавить на грудь несильно, заставляя на кровать улечься, и самому сверху нависнуть, вновь разглядывая.

У Лютика сердце замирает каждый раз, как в первый. Смеяться хочется и плакать одновременно, стонать громко и протяжно, назло, чтобы все за стенами знали, как хорошо им вместе. Чувствовать покалывание приятное внизу живота, заливаясь краской, и, поймав мягкую понимающую улыбку, краснеть ещё больше. Он просто отдаётся. Без остатка, позволяя лепить из себя, как из глины, что душе вздумается.

Оттого и молчит, когда ведьмак неожиданно рукой одну из отметок очерчивает. Выродок. По взгляду ясно, что тот кости готов переломать тому, кто язык свой острый за зубами не удержал. Не заслужил его Лютик такое под рубахами носить, по утрам в зеркале видеть.

Геральт проявление каждого своего шрама помнит, что уж о простом барде, не привыкшем даже и руки поцарапать, говорить. Словно металлом горячим по коже ведут, вдавливая силой нечеловеческой. Кричать хочется, волосы на себе рвать, спрятаться подальше куда. Страшно. Больно. Стыдно. Соулмейта жалко.

Но тому и плевать словно, уголки губ лишь приподнимает и в глаза смотрит, до боли в груди преданно, с надеждой. Оба знают, чего немым взглядом просит, но вслух произносить боятся. Без слов перехватывают мысли, в танце чувств задыхаясь.

И тот позволяет. На правую руку опираясь, левую вперёд протягивает, рассмотреть дозволяя. Взгляд отводит, чувствуя прикосновение невесомое совсем, аккуратное. Содомит проклятый руку обвивает, браслету подобно. Лютик смотрит виновато, даже отчаянно, готовый прощения начать молить, но звука не издаёт. Оба знают, что нет вины его тут, но легче от этого не становится.

Лишь дождь за окном их единение тревожит, сливаясь со вздохами чужими и рыками поминутными. Будто нарочно с новой силой барабанить по крыше начинает, но сердца их ритм по-прежнему громче и чувственней отбивают. Растворяясь друг в друге до рассвета, встречая росу утреннюю и солнце яркое. Вместе.


End file.
